


Grow Up

by franki_stein



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Fantastic Four, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Gwen, Eventual Spiderpool, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flash Isn't a Bully, Johnny and Peter have a Moment, Johnny is Pan, Johnny is a little shit, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Questions How Straight He Is, Peter is in Highschool, Science Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franki_stein/pseuds/franki_stein
Summary: Peter Parker and Wade Wilson were not meant for each other.All odds, in every universe were against them. Yet, somehow, they seem to end up together anyways (at least in this version). They have to fight tooth and nail for each other and sometimes they wonder if it's even worth it. But of course it is, because even if they weren't made for each other, one without the other just isn't quite the same.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this isn't necessarily an AU but there are definite canon divergences and things that might be off, just trust me, I have a plan I promise. Thank you for your cooperation.

Peter doesn't remember much from before his dads were his dads. He doesn't know much about his birth parents either, he asked questions and knew about just as much as everyone else. His dads answered every question and wanted him to know about them. Peter was quite okay with the arrangement at hand, he was very thankful that Tony and Bruce were so okay with everything, and he had never wanted anything else.

Tony and Bruce were about three years into their marriage before adopting Peter. They needed to be sure. They had months of figuring it all out and months of encouragement from friends. Before adopting Peter they were at a place in their life where they were calm, happy, and so so in love. It wasn't easy to get there and it wasn't guaranteed forever, but right then seemed the perfect time. Of course there were things that slowed down the process. Bruce being afraid that maybe one day he would hurt the kid unintentionally. Tony being sure he would be just like his old man. They both had things that could've stopped them from raising a kid. But they also had the immense desire to, and that made them unstoppable. That, and also the never faltering support they gave each other.

Being the superhero dads they were, they specifically looked for a kid that was different from the others. Genetic mutation, invisibility, anything out of the ordinary. Figuring it would be easier to raise a kid they could connect to. They asked all around in their superhero circles, asking professor Xavier, bothering Dr. Temple with if any kids without homes have wondered into the hospital with magical abilities. Then, like some kind of miracle, this small kid that was bitten by a mutated spider and gave him the abilities that of the spider kind of just showed up one day on the doorstep of the Baxter Building and into the arms of Susan Storm and Reed Richards.

Of course Tony and Bruce did some immense research on the kid, found out the Parker's died in some sort of accident at a lab with the kid whose name was Peter. Figuring the kid died in the fire, no one bothered looking for him, and no one was very interested in him, up until The Fantastic Four found him of course. They went to the court and did their superhero thing and within a month they could call the little four year old theirs.

It took a bit of time to get used to. The constant need of attention to the little guy (Bruce picked on Tony that Peter picked it up from him). The training and the growing up. By the time Peter was a teenager Tony was an expert on child care, sort of. Him and Bruce together were excellent parents. They had a little bit of a rocky road but Peter being a very chill and mellow kid had a great impact on the pressure of his dads. There were close calls, Tony having to rush Peter to Happy and Pepper's house after getting a superhero call, Tony and Bruce setting up a safe room underground the tower after Bruce hulking out once after a heated argument and Tony freaking out on what to do with the kid so he was safe.

Growing up around superheroes, Peter was really used to random battles popping up out of nowhere, his dads having to leave, going to the Baxter building or to one of his aunt's or uncle's house or elsewhere until things died down. Usually as a result of a fight breaking out right under the Avenger's tower. As Peter got older, he got more confident in his powers and wanted to use them. He wanted to be like his dads and fight the bad guys, save the good ones. Both Tony and Bruce were very stern in the rule that until Peter was eighteen he was not allowed to fight crime. Although, once in awhile, Peter might sneak out and catch a jewelry robber or two.

Peter really had a huge family. He was aware that none of them were really related but they were all superheroes and had fought together, had all lost someone, had all met and loved each other, and most likely, at one point, hated each other. Peter knew all of them as family, hadn’t been there to see any of them meet or hate each other. He was the little guy that really brought everyone together. As soon as Bruce and Tony adopted him, Rhodey had been the first to remind Tony what kind of responsibility this meant. And Nat was the first to call dibs on babysitting duty, met with a sad sigh and 'ready to fight' look from Clint. Bruce made it very aware that they wouldn't be the only ones raising this guy, everyone would have their influence on him. He meant it to be an encouraging type of thing but it kind of sounded more like "fuck up my kid and I'll fuck you up worse" to everyone else.

Peter got to high school and neither Tony or Bruce died from a heart attack, barely. He was an excellent student, obviously, with two freaking scientist heroes as dads he had great influences. He made friends on his own without his dads having to coerce him to be social, which happened a lot in middle school. He had Gwen, a girl who was just generally perfect, Flash, a guy he had met during his awkward middle school anti social phase and helped him get out of that, and Johnny, natural pain in his ass with great hair that he had known forever.

Peter was going into his senior year, he had plans for what he was going to do, he had his life pretty much in a perfect place. Nothing life could throw in his face would surprise him, his dads pretty much prepared him for everything, bullies, a burglar trying to steal his wallet, aliens falling out of the sky, a criminal mastermind trying to rule to city, he had a fighting chance with it all. Except, maybe, meeting Wade Wilson.


	2. Get Some Sleep Dumbass

Peter struggled to open his eyes. He was awake, the blaring alarm made sure of that. But his eyes would not open. It's not unusual for Peter to be this tired, being a senior in high school is rough stuff. Not to mention, being a secret superhero was a bit tiring but he could handle that.

Peter rubbed at his tired eyes and deciding that he couldn't be late again, pulled himself out of the warmth of his blankets and put his feet on the cold ground. With a glance at the clock he was suddenly rushing, if he was late to Mr. Warren's class again he was going to have to stay after school for detention.

He pulled on whatever was closest and hoped it was clean. He stuck his glasses on and looked down at whatever his mix and matched outfit of the day was. Mix and matched as he looked, he could at least say his shoes matched, at least, that was usually the case.

He practically sprinted to grab his book bag and ran through the tower to the kitchen where his dads were eating breakfast. Tony reading whatever news appeared on his tablet and sipping black coffee, and Bruce making what smelled like toast and eggs. _Look at them_ , Peter thought, _lounging around_ , _I can't wait to graduate._

"Morning Peter, I made you a breakfast sandwich to take with you." Bruce held out a brown bag in his hand, accompanied by a warm smile on his lips. But Peter knew he couldn't slow down now, and almost ran straight past.

"Thanks dad, but I'm late again, see ya tonight!" He waved behind himself and exited the towers first floor.

"Tony, that's the third time this week he's been late and skipped breakfast, do you think we should we be worried?" Bruce said, chewing on his lip. Tony sighed and set down his tablet, "I think you need to not worry so much, the kids in high school, I don’t think I slept at all when I was a senior." Tony got up and walked over to Bruce, putting his hands on his shoulders. Bruce smiled up at his husband and took a deep breath.

"You're right, he'll be fine." Bruce kissed Tony's cheek, and stepped back.

"What're we doing today?" He asked with a quirky smile. Tony's eyes sparkled and Bruce knew what he was thinking before he could say it.

"Well, I do have some experiments on blue print we could try out today."

Bruce nodded, "What are we waiting for then?" Tony basically leaped from the kitchen towards stairs that would lead down to the large lab. Bruce laughed and did his best to catch up with his ecstatic child of a husband.

\---

On the first floor, Peter was trying to figure out the best way to get to this school without either getting a ticket, run over, or being late. If he ran he would never make it, a taxi would be just as slow if not slower, and trying to get into his dad's garage full of sports cars would take him too long. He decided biking would be the easiest and quickest way to get there.

He went as fast as his legs would pedal him, which is pretty fucking fast. He made it by two minutes. He entered the building after not bothering to lock up his bike and speedily walked down the hallway, trying and failing, to catch his breath.

"Yo! Peter!" Yelled a voice that could only belong to a person that’s almost always as late, if not later than Peter, if that was even possible.

"Hey Johnny." Peter pivoted around with a tired smile to see his friend catching up to him.

"This has got to be a new record for you Pete, I don't think I've ever seen anyone mom-walk that fast without running, congrats." Johnny slung his arm around Peter's shoulders and Peter looked down, laughing.

"Nice sex hair by the way, is that why you're so late?" Johnny received a punch to his side in response to the waggling eyebrows. Johnny scrubbed at Peter's hair, messing it up.

"No ass hat, is that why _you're_ late?" Peter tried to push his hair back into place. Johnny licked his lips, winked, and then ran off in the direction of their first period.

"C'mon Parker we don't wanna have to stay after school!" Johnny shouted, the half empty hallway of students in the same predicament, well, Peter wasn't sure how many of them were secret crime fighters that could climb walls but still. They stared after Johnny and then Peter who ran after him. Who had decided that some mostly distracted eyes were better than detention with Mr. Warren.

\---

Peter sat through all his classes, falling asleep with his head in his hands on multiple occasions.

"Parker, dude, wake up." Someone nudged him hard with an elbow. Peter jerked awake and his head throbbed.

"The bell rang man, it's time to leave." Peter rubbed at his eyes under his glasses and looked up to see Flash Thompson's toothy smirk. He got out of his seat and shrugged his backpack on his shoulders. He caught up with Flash at the door and they started down the crowded hallway filled with students who were buzzing with excitement to get home and plan for the weekend.

Flash and Peter have known each other since middle school. Flash was a known bully and picked on Peter for about a month into seventh grade before Peter got fed up with him picking on the littler guys and threw a punch and they ended up in detention together, and have been friends ever since. Peter was given a reputation as that kid who turned the bully into a decent person. Flash just liked his spunk. But even them being the best friends they were, Peter was told to keep what he could do a secret. It's rough enough being the son of two dad's, no need to add a magical spider bite that let him climb walls to the mix. Though, he wasn't in it alone. Johnny's in the same boat, keeping the fact that he can create fire on the down low. They've been in it together since they were kids.

"You got a hangover or something? You look really rough dude." Flash oh so gracefully pointed out.

Peter laughed weakly, "No, I'm just tired." Flash eyed him suspiciously.

"Do people who are 'just tired' forget to make sure their shoes match before going to school?" Peter looked down at his shoes startled.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Peter sighed deeply while Flash laughed like he just heard the world's funniest joke.

"Why does Flash sound like a dying cow?" Johnny's voice sounded behind them as they kept walking. _A few more steps_ , Peter thought, _and then I can go home and take a nap._

"Poor Parker didn't look at his feet before leaving the house." Flash pointed at Peter's unfortunate pair of shoes, still laughing ridiculously. And then Johnny joined in on the laughter.

"Laugh all you want, at least it's my shoes that are mismatched and not my face." He smirked pointed at the both of them as they continued sounding like donkeys.

"At least we know Tired Peter is as much of an ass as Normal Peter." Johnny said lovingly and bumped sides with Peter. With a jerk on one side and another on the other, Peter headed for the exit building of the school.

\---

They separated towards their way of getting home and Peter started looking for his bike.

"Hey! Peter!" He heard a voice behind him and turned to see Gwen Stacy. He smiled and waved, Gwen continuing to walk towards him.

"Looking for something?" She asked, her forever present friendly smile bright on her lips. Gwen and Peter met and were instant friends at the beginning of freshman year, both being complete nerds and lab partners had that effect. Gwen, Peter, Johnny, and Flash have all spent a considerable amount of time as friends. From nights of Netflix binge watching and sugary snacks on the roof of the Baxter Building to spending days wondering the cities streets laughing and joking about their futures. One could say nothing would ever come between such a group of friends.

"Ah, yes actually, I left my bike out here this morning and can't remember where it fell." Peter laughed pathetically and scratched the back of his head, "I don't suppose you've seen it?" He smiled at Gwen hoping it would cover up him looking like a zombie from The Walking Dead. Gwen quirked her eyebrow. She knew the boys too well to let them get anything past her. Peter knew he could get away with it with the other guys, but with Gwen, he was absolutely see through.

"Isn't that your bike?" She pointed behind Peter and passed the bike rack. Sure enough, there was his beaten up old bike, blue with silver accents that were faded, Peter refused to let his dads replace it.

"What would I do without you?" He gathered up his bike and waved to Gwen, who's smile hadn't left her lips.

"Bye Pete! Get some sleep you dumbass!" She shouted as Peter pedaled past. He heard her laugh as he flipped her off.

Once he got home and made it to his room, he collapsed onto his bed. He felt bad for skipping out on his dads this morning so he decided he would go see what they were up to. Of course, he would once he found the strength to get back out of bed.

About twenty minutes later he found his headache dulled and he took the staircase down to the lab. The lab, which was above the safe room, was probably the largest floor in the tower. Larger than the size of a regulation football field, and enough science experiments and blue prints to worry the American government, which it has, in the past.

Peter found his dad tinkering with what looked like something from Transformers. A miniature robot truck looking thing with wheels for hands and a small animal shaped mechanical head. Peter opened the doors to the lab and yelled over the electrical buzz of noise coming from whatever tools they were using.

"Hey! Dads! I'm home!" Peter tried to make himself known without having to get too close to the sparks coming from the robot but it took about three minutes of yelling and thinking it would be easier to just walk up and wave his hands in front of their faces before Tony looked up from their project.

"Hey there kiddo!" Tony lifted his tools from the robot and waved Peter over the table. Bruce followed Tony's actions and set his tools down, and then embracing Peter in a side hug.

"How was school?" Bruce asked smiling at Peter then looking down at a pad which looked like a list of notes about the robot like object that sat in the middle of the table.

"it was tiring, I'm thinking of taking a nap." Peter replied leaning against the table eyeing the odd mechanical contraption he was sure he was going to hear about later.

"By all means, go ahead, as long as there's no homework you're skipping out on." Tony raised his right eyebrow jokingly, as he had done when Peter was little and had gotten into something he wasn't supposed to.

Peter chuckled, "You know me dad, I finished it yesterday."

"That's my boy." Tony nudged his shoulder. Peter smiled at them before turning to go back up the many, many stairs. He didn’t mind that much though, he liked the exercise.

"Wait!" Bruce yelled at Peter, Tony turning back to mess with the wires of the wheels the robot had for arms.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked Peter from the table.

Peter looked at him and shrugged, "pasta?" He suggested. Bruce gave him a thumbs up and Peter once again turned to exit the lab. Barely making it to his bedroom before becoming dead to the world.

\---

Peter opened his eyes to the black emptiness of his ceiling. He groaned and reached for his glasses that he didn't necessarily need, thanks to the spider, but he liked the sense of normal they gave him. He grabbed them from the little table by his bed that held a small lamp that emitted enough light without having to be larger than a bowling ball, he made it himself sometime earlier in the year.

When he was younger he loved going down into the lab to just watch his dads make things and test stuff. As he got older they taught him the ropes and how to be safe while doing certain things. He spent so much time down there during the summer, eventually his group of friends would just come down there leisurely to make sure he hadn't died of lack of food, usually it was Gwen that brought him the food. Sometimes Johnny would come to find him hanging upside down from the ceiling connected by his own web makings, although he made sure to only do this when he knew his fathers were out or he knew they weren't coming down anytime soon.

Peter looked out his window that looked out into the illuminated city. The sun had gone down and the lights of the buildings and street lamps were lit up. Peter walked out of his room and one floor down to the kitchen. He opened the fridge for something to quiet his grumbling stomach and he found a bowl covered with a paper towel and a sticky note laid atop it.

_'wasn't sure if I should have woke you up. Please eat.'_

Bruce's handwriting was almost as messy as Peter's but he paid no mind as he smiled at the bowl of noodles and tomato sauce and turned to stick it in the microwave.

He sat at the bar and started to eat his pasta. It tasted comforting and warm as it reached his stomach. Peter could tell Bruce put some kind of seasoning in the sauce, probably thyme or basil. Maybe both, Peter thought as he enjoyed the food.

His late night meal was barely started when he heard a siren going off outside the large glass wall on the opposite side of the large room that looked over the city. There's tons of accidents that happen in the city, Peter knew that but, there was something more about it sometimes. Like a sense was telling him to go help. It might have something to do with superheroes and always wanting to be able to save people too, but Peter found himself being pulled magnetically to the see through wall and he could hear someone screaming. This happens often, another thing the spider had given him, the ability to sense danger to himself or elsewhere. Sometimes he follows the magnetic pull. Other times, he's forced to ignore it for fear of getting caught and being chewed out by his dads.

Peter ran to his room, completely forgetting his spaghetti, rushing to his closet to collect what he would need. First of all, his outfit, he couldn't risk being recognized as the Super Science Husbands Son, which happened as often as you would expect, he wasn't in the limelight, Bruce and Tony didn't want that. But he was still as recognizable as the Jake from State Farm commercial. His undercover rescue outfit consisted of a black hoodie that was thin enough to not overheat his body and big enough to hid he face with the help of a black bandanna, spandex pants he designed himself. After asking Steve Rogers some slightly incriminating and more than slightly awkward questions about what his pants were made of, he went to work in his own part of the lab. He was careful not to slip up and get caught, which was quite difficult when superheroes were in and out of the tower throughout the week, sometimes staying overnight before long missions or after extra long meetings they decided to just crash on the floors above Peter's which held extra rooms among other living quarters the tower was built with.

The last thing he needed before escaping the tower to help whoever needed it, was what Peter called web-shooters. Deciding that no spider was a cool spider without webs, he designed them to fit on his wrists, one for each arm. When Peter wanted them to, the web-shooters produced a web fluid at high pressures.

Peter, being able to produce webs and all, made it to the ground level from his room on the eighty-third floor by slinging from his window to the roof of a building lower than the tower and forward he went, swinging through the city, until he found where the screaming came from. Peter perched himself on the fire escape stairs at a building next to the alleyway in which a young man was backed into the dead end of the dark and sinister alleyway. Peter saw the figure of what he assumed was a guy, in a red and black costume, with swords strapped to his back.

"C'mon dude, I'm not gonna hurt you." The red spandexed man reached into what Peter realized was a Hello Kitty fanny pack for a strip of white paper, it looked tattered like someone had crumpled it up multiple times.

"I just need you to tell me where this James MaAvoy guy lives, then I can let you leave. I _could_ look it up on google but honestly that would take the fun out of this whole ordeal. It's not that hard honey just give daddy an address." The man waved the crumpled paper in one hand and a long knife that appeared out of nowhere in his other, he stepped closer to the guy that Peter could see from where he was, was shaking wildly. Peter tied a bandanna around  the lower half of his face, so that only his eyes were visible and slithered down the lowest the fire escaped allowed before he jumped down behind the masked menace.

"Actually I think you'll find leaving him alone right now would benefit you most." Peter landed on his feet, the man turned to face him and he sighed dramatically, still brandishing his knife.

"Look dude," he began with a deep and annoyed voice, "I'm sure you're just doing your duty, assuming you're some big shot vigilante thirsty for justice and not some stupid kid that's just looking for a fight, but I am also just getting a job done. Im not gonna hurt the guy. Just need some info from him, that’s all. And its not like this guy totally doesn’t deserve a beating I totally stopped him from trying to steal a nice old lady's purse." Peter creased his eyebrows, this dude sure does talk more than any burglar Peter's run off. He looked past the still talking red dude and to the man he had backed up in the corner, Peter definitely thought he _looked_  like someone who was about to steal something. He had an extreme guilty look about him.

"You can even stick around until he answers if it makes you feel any better, just so you trust me." His voice traveled back to Peter and he registered what the guy had said. He turned back to the burglar who looked equally as confused as he was terrified.

"You should back away from him." Peter said sturdily. The man turned back slowly on his heels, the red and black mask on his face did nothing to conceal the mock confusion he wore.

"I'm sorry kid, if you're really looking for a fight i'd recommend the park a couple blocks down," he pointed the knife carelessly to his right, "you should be able to find a drunken teenager your own size to beat up, now leave the adults to their work."

"I won't let you get any closer." Peter jumped in front of him and the man laughed only a little manically.

"I don't know how you got there so fast, but it was cool as fuck. Who are you?" Red dude pointed at Peter with his knife and a smirk Peter could see through his mask. Before Peter could make up a good cover, the man shrieked and ran past both of them and disappeared into the streets.

"Aw fuck, you let him get away! That was your plan all along huh? Entrance me with your cool gymnast tricks and distract me while my outlet slips through my fingers. What a dick, just tryin' to do my job...." He mumbled on as Peter suddenly close enough to recognize that he could've seen this guy before, or at least his costume.

"You look familiar." Peter said stepping a hair closer to see the red and black pattern a bit better. He looked at Peter sharply,

"You might've seen me in a movie recently, I'm Deadpool." Peter could almost see straight through this guys mask and see his wide smile.

"Yes, I picked the name myself, long story that I don't have time for." Deadpool pulled a Hello Kitty watch and a map out of a mysterious pocket somewhere from his suit. He turned it upside down and sideways looking at it intently. Although Peter didn't he knew a thing about what he was looking at. Peter thought really hard about the name. _Deadpool_. He knows he's heard it before.

"Alright kid, you know what I'm called, your turn." Deadpool got closer, and Peter felt the tiny hairs on the back of his neck prickle.

"Uh, no way, Deadpool is definitely an alias, I'm not giving you my real name." Deadpool looked at him a second more before turning back to his upside down map.

"Never said you had to buddy boy, but since you mentioned it, my name is Wade Wilson. I'm pretty infamous." Peter was taken aback, he wasn't prepared for him to actually give something away about himself. He'd practiced different code names, all trying to fit something that fit what he could do. Him and Johnny used to make up superhero names for each other all the time. One stuck in his head though, he remembered it all the time.

"I'm Spider Man."


	3. "I hate you." "I know."

"I'm Spider Man." He said it with only small reservation. Deadpool looked him over once and fast.

"Are you related to Black Widow by any chance?" Deadpool joked and Peter rolled his eyes. This guy was getting on his nerves.

Suddenly, he remembered from where he knew him. He once heard his dads talking about a masked menace at dinner one night and Peter saw a picture from a tablet that Bruce was holding. They talked about him not really being a big deal. He just did bad things for money.

"Now that I'm getting a better look at you Spider Kid, you look pretty familiar too."

"Would you please stop calling me kid? I'm almost eighteen-"

"Oh good, I thought I was going to have to confess to a priest for thinking you were attractive."

Peter creased his eyebrows in confusion, literally what the fuck, you couldn't see Peter's face, or body or anything with the clothes he was wearing. Peter, with extreme confusion, opened his mouth to ask Deadpool the question he had before he called him attractive.

"Where do you know me from?" He asked, the confusion in his voice making Deadpool smile.

"I thought I did, but I think I was wrong. Anyway, since you scared of my only resource to information, I must skedaddle, see you next time!" Deadpool ran off and left Peter to ponder what the actual fuck just happened. And who the actual fuck he just met.

Peter got home and stripped from the clothes he probably should actually wash at some point, the hoodie smelled like sweat and armpit. For the third time that day, he settled into his bed and restlessly dreamt about Wade Wilson.

The dream was not so much a dream as just his voice, talking, and talking, and talking, calling him _kid_ , calling him _attractive_. He's subconscious relentlessly showed snippets of Wade's red and black mask and variations of Hello Kitty on pouches and accessories.

 

\---

 

A few days later however, his mind was cleared of the mercenary and all that Peter was thinking about was the smell of bacon that drifted into his nostrils as he regained consciousness to the world. He walked down to the kitchen and saw not only his dads lounging around eating at breakfast items, but also Bucky and Steve.

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes lived in an apartment building not that far from the tower. Bruce and Tony have offered to give them a floor here to live on but for multiple reasons, they've declined politely, they have been partners since before Peter was born. Tony told him they've been together since the second world war, that they're basically dinosaurs in love. But the ancient couple assured Peter that there were breaks in their relationship when he asked how that was even possible. Sometimes it was because of themselves and how they weren't ready to come to terms with who they were yet, and other times it was everyone else that kept them apart.

However old and dinosaur like they were, Peter saw them as his kind and comfy uncles. Peter didn't notice a difference between how his dads looked at each other versus how Steve and Bucky looked at each other, it was all just a lot of love. If it was just him and the two couples he found himself choking on just how much _mush_ was in the air. Natasha agreed, it was gross. Often times, when Bucky and Steve visited, it was something for missions but sometimes, and Peter guessed these were those sometimes, they just visited to eat Bruce's cooking. Neither of them could cook very well, as Peter found out at a young age when they attempted to make him something edible to eat one of the many times they volunteered to babysit young Peter for various reasons. Peter was very heavily raised on take out and delivery pizza for a good amount of time before Bruce learned how to cook. It was a lot like science apparently so he was easily good at it.

He reached the kitchen and made himself a plate of two biscuits, a scoop of scrambled eggs with cheese melted into them, a couple of strips of bacon and a couple pieces of various types of fruit. _Spiders gotta eat_ , Peter thought as he sat down at the island that sat in between the kitchen space and the living area that two small couches occupied, past the couches was the large glass wall that you could see a good portion of the city from. Suddenly the tabletop looked very inviting so Peter laid his head down and picked at his eggs from there. He listened in on the conversation that was happening on the couch behind him. He couldn't hear much but he assumed it was something important as they were talking in very low voices. He sensed movement but couldn’t find it in him to pick up his head from the cold stone of the island.

Steve sat in the stool next to him and Peter looked up. He then instantly regretted it because Steve's smile was much too bright for this early in the morning.

"Mornin' kiddo." It was meant to be friendly, Peter knew that but he couldn't help the irked feeling at the back of his mind when he said 'kid'. Peter's not one to hold things against people or let what others say get to him, but he couldn't help but feel a certain type of annoyed by what Deadpool had said the night they met.

Peter did his best to make sure Steve could see the pathetic smile he was trying to conjure from the tabletop.

"Hi."

"Tired or something? What'd you get up to last night?" Steve smirked and Peter hoped his laugh was convincing.

"School is draining me. How've you and the other dino been doing? It's been awhile since I've seen you around here." Steve shrugged and sipped what Peter guessed was coffee from a mug that apparently had been in Steve's hand.

"We haven't been doing anything very exciting, trying to enjoy this period of peace that's we've been lucky to achieve. Me and Buck don't get many of those." Peter sometimes forgets how relieved his parents and all their friends must feel right now. There hasn’t been an attack on Earth in a few good years. Recently, the only things the Avengers have been asked to do is go on small missions around the country, clean up, checking in on past missions, things of that sort. Since HYDRA has been out of the picture for some time now, Steve and Bucky have had more time on their hands to explore the more mundane but satisfying things of life.

"I'm guessing schools been challenging since you look like you haven't slept for days."

"It's okay Steve, you can say it, I look like I've been hit by a bus, and then a few cars, it won't hurt my feelings to tell me the truth." Peter joked, kind of.

"Aw, I don’t think you look _that_ bad. At least you don’t look like Bucky when he hasn't had sleep. He gets bags for days." Both Peter and Steve laughed loudly.

"Have you caught up on all the shows I told you to watch?" Peter asked. Steve and Bucky, up until recently, haven't been quite able to get really into the social media and culture of the twenty first century. So, when he asked Peter what he thought he should do with all his spare time, Peter gave him about a two page list of movies and tv shows he could find on Netflix.

Steve chuckled before answering, "Actually Bucky has been very set on learning how to not burn things in the kitchen so he's been constantly watching cooking shows, but I think we got about half way through your list before he took control of the remote." Peter nodded the best he could from the angle his head was placed on the table.

"How far have you gotten into social media? Got a Tumblr yet?" Peter asked, with full knowledge that Steve most likely does not.

"No, although that sounds interesting, I'll add it to the list of websites I've got going on. Bucky is more likely to be on the Tumblr. He's got this Instagram profile, the followings actually pretty big."

"Huh, I'll have to check it out." Suddenly, Steve's eyes got wide as if he remembered something embarrassing.

"Actually, uh, you probably wouldn't want to, It's just a lot of two old dudes." Peter raised his eyebrows, _what kind of things were on this Instagram?_ He wondered.

"You're probably right, I wouldn't want to accidentally stumble onto something scandalous." Peter laughed, Steve looked startled.

"Oh no! it's nothing like that, it's just-" Steve didn't get to tell Peter exactly what it was because the elevator next to the kitchen's entrance opened and in walked Natasha.

"Hey Nat, FRIDAY didn't tell us anyone was here." Tony stood up to greet Natasha and she smiled,

"C'mon Tony, you know it's basic knowledge to not get detected by any surveillance." Tony rolled his eyes dramatically,

"Ah yes, of course, my mistake, help yourself to some food."

Steve stood from his stool next to Peter, waved to Natasha and smiled at her before following Tony back to the couch. Peter noticed he abandoned his empty coffee mug to stare at Peter.

Natasha greeted Bruce and Bucky who were in a very deep conversation about what kind of spices to use when cooking different types of sauces.

She then leaned against the island across from Peter and elected to take a grape from his plate.

"How's my favorite baby spider?" She smirked while chewing on what was Peter's grape. Peter rolled his eyes and decided that Natasha would understand if he didn't pick up his head to look up at her. He grunted in response.

"Ah I see." Natasha climbed into the seat next to him and propped her elbow up to rest her red haired head on her hand.

"No worries you don't have to make conversation with me, we can just sit and judge all the old dudes." Peter was very grateful for Natasha being so chill about everything. He's thought a lot about possibly telling her about Spider Man but he always chickens out at the last minute. It's not like Spider Man is well known. If he ever got into the news, it wouldn’t be hard to figure out who it was. He knows his dads are way too smart to not put the pieces together. He hasn't been doing this for long but he knows not to stay on the ground for too long after helping someone, and to stay out of sight when swinging from building to building.

Sometimes he wonders if Nat already knows, he wouldn’t be that surprised if he was honest, there hasn’t been one incident that Natasha wasn’t aware of. Even when he was younger and if he was getting up to trouble when his dads weren't around, she was there and telling him to put the cookie jar right back where he found it, to eat the cookie fast and don’t leave crumbs as evidence.

Peter sat up for the first time that morning and Natasha wore a satisfied smile.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Peter asked. Bruce and Bucky were still listening intently to the other and nodding as if they were sharing secrets with each other. Tony and Steve however were standing hovered over one of Tony's tablet, looking less relaxed than their significant others on the couch.

"Well I expect Bucky and Bruce to enter themselves in the next couples cooking contest and I believe Tony and Steve are worrying over a smaller country we had a mission in a few months back." Natasha replied turning to face the four men and Peter didn’t doubt her for a minute.

"You're probably right."

"I _know_ I'm right. " She paused, "Have you been working on anything nerdy recently?" She asked with a smile. Peter laughed,

"Nothing exciting really, I have a few ideas and work in progresses that I'll be able to finish once I graduate. Right now, school is kicking my ass."

"Well you seem to have some free time right now, why don’t you show me some of your projects?"

Peter considered this for a few moments before nodding and jumping down from his stool. Natasha followed suit and looked over at Peter with a mischievous look.

"Race you down the stairs." She said, walking beside Peter towards the first of the long staircase that led to the lab.

"Oh you're on mama spider."

The both of them dashed down the steps with Peter ahead and he thought he lost her after a few floors but he should've known better because she then appeared in front of him, he didn’t have time to guess that she jumped from a higher floor.

 

\---

 

"I'm not too worried about it but I think we should still keep our eyes on it, just in case you know?" Tony talked to the group of men that were seated on the couch behind him. He blew up the picture of a small European island country from his tablet.

"I agree with Tony, there's not much left of the HYDRA base we took out down there, but you never know, the nasty little cockroaches." Tony was surprised to hear from Bucky first. Their relationship was an odd one but they got along just fine, it was considerably filled with making fun of Steve together out of fondness and bonding over internet memes they traded secretly. Usually when it came to Avengers business however, Bucky would often wait for Steve to give what he thought to the group and either agree with it or tell Steve why it was not a good idea, most of the time it was telling Steve that he needs to stop being a self sacrificing asshole and let them do it together as a _team._

"Are we planning on going to check on it in person? Or are we sending in drones?" Steve asked from his place on the couch next to Bucky.

"I'm leaning more towards going there in person, we don't all have to go, just a select few." Tony said, chewing on a half eaten biscuit.

"I'll go." Steve said immediately and Bucky looked over at him with a look that said, _the fuck you are._

"I think we should call up the others and get them in on this before we make any decisions on who's going and who's not." Bruce spoke up, Bucky looked at him with appreciation.

"I'll call Natasha back up here, you guys gather the others. No need to call up your bird friend Steve, we've got one bird enthusiast, don't need another." Tony said walking towards the intercom that connected all throughout the tower.

"I'm telling Sam you said that." Steve replied with a pointed finger, reaching for his cell to contact Wanda, Vision, and Pietro who were all staying at the Avengers Mansion not far from the tower.

Back in the lab, Peter and Natasha finally made it from the stairs to the doors.

"I  totally beat you"

"You definitely did not. I landed here first from jumping from the last landing."

"Nuh-uh I skipped the last five steps so you wouldn't have had time to make it."

Natasha and Peter continued to go back and forth until Peter got them into his part of the lab. He had blueprints spread across two desks among other miscellaneous tools, notebooks, and things to write with scattered about. His superhero stuff was in a very organized cabinet he kept on wheels so he could take it anywhere within the lab. It was about the only thing that was organized in his entire life.

Suddenly, Tony's voice appeared over the intercom and echoed throughout the endless lab.

"Hate to bother my favorite spiders but Nat we kinda need you up here, won't take long. Also, Peter, Bruce says to check your phone, you might want to go over to Johnny's for a little bit. Things are about to get really boring and business-y here."

Peter checked his phone and sure enough a text from one of his dads read 'Avengers meeting being held, should be quick but we might need to move around the tower and you'll be more entertained at Johnny's.'

"Sorry Spider, guess next time you can explain all the nerd stuff to me." Nat smiled at Peter before leaving through the lab doors, making her way up the stairs by jumping up from landing to landing and skipping steps at a time. Peter thought she looked more like a cat than a spider.

He left through the elevator, he was not about to climb those stairs again, and texted Johnny.

' _Mind if I come over? My dads are having company.'_

_'Superdads holding super cool super hero meeting and ur not invited? Must suck ://'_

Peter rolled his eyes at Johnny's reply, Johnny usually got to be included in the super-stuff his sister and her husband did, he was never allowed on the field but he was welcome to voice his opinions, something that while Bruce and Tony didn't mind, Peter felt a bit like he was intruding whenever he did.

_'Can I come over or not u fucktwit?'_

_'Keep talking dirty like that and you can come wherever you want ;)'_

_'I hate u'_

_'I know :P'_

Peter made it to his room and got dressed into something that wasn’t just his undershirt and boxers. He attempted to check the mirror to fix his messy hair but then thought it too much effort. He got back into the elevator and let Bruce know he was leaving with a text message.

Once he made it to the Baxter Building by subway, which took an hour, he entered the building and got onto one of the elevators located near the front of the first floor. He made it to the thirty-first floor before he texted Johnny that he had arrived. The doors to the thirty-fifth floor opened and Peter was met with a big, rocky, expression.

"Peter!!" Ben exclaimed from the other side of the elevator doors. Not a second passed when Peter exited the elevator before he was in a crushing hug between two large rocks for arms. Peter laughed or rather, he tried to, seeing as he couldn’t really breathe, much less laugh.

"Alright, alright let the kid go, let him breathe." Reed Richards walked towards them from the large living space behind Ben. Ben let Peter go but not without giving him a hearty slap on the shoulder. Ben was mostly doing this less out of pure joy of seeing Peter and more to just make him suffer. Ben laughed at Peter when he rubbed his shoulder where Ben had shoved him. Ben left Reed and Peter and Peter glared after him.

"Johnny's already on the roof," Reed told him, "He's also ordered pizza, even though he could have just made it here. You know Johnny though, it's the act of  having to have an awkward conversation with the delivery person that he loves." Peter laughed and thanked Reed for telling him where Johnny was.

Peter went back into the elevator and pressed the top button that lead to the roof. He opened the door and saw Johnny laying on his back on the edge of the roof and looking at the sky.

"You know, from here no one could tell you're an asshole." Peter said loudly walking towards the almost peaceful looking Johnny.

"Oh shut it Peter, you'd _totally_ do me."

"What does doing you have anything to do with you being an asshole." Peter sat criss cross next to where Johnny was laying and he looked over at the boy. He looked at the way the sun was shining on his face and made his skin look glowing, the way his hair looked slightly jostled from the small amount of wind that was happening this high up. Peter was slightly startled, he'd never thought about looking at Johnny before. Peter has looked at Johnny before, noticed why so many other people look at him, but Peter himself has never really _looked_ at Johnny before. Maybe Peter would totally do Johnny.

It was probably _Wade Wilson's_ fucking fault, Peter thought, he hadn't thought about looking at _anyone_ until Wade had said something about him being attractive.

"Buddy, you okay?" Peter was brought back to the world with Johnny's voice he realized how awkward this must be. Johnny not only caught him staring at him, but Peter was so zoned out he didn't even notice Johnny's movements.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, just thinking."

"Wanna talk about it?" Peter thought about it, did he want to tell him about Wade? Johnny knew about Spider Man, he helped create him after all.  Also, seriously, the thought of Wade was gnawing at him from his insides, starting from his stomach, every time he thinks about he doesn’t know whether to feel irritated or intrigued. He usually goes with irritated.

"Yeah, if you don’t mind?" Peter questioned and Johnny looked at him with a look that said 'are you kidding'

"Of course I don’t mind you dork, tell me what's up." Peter took a deep breath and was suddenly not sure where to start.

"Uh, I guess, well, alright so-"

"Peter spit it out please."

"I was out one night trying to find this person that was in trouble but apparently he wasn't in trouble he was just being interrogated by this guy who kills for money, and that's not what I was thinking about really but the guy that was interrogating, well, it was more likely threatening to be completely honest-"

"Peter." Johnny sat up and turned so that he and Peter were face to face. "What is your point?"

"He called me attractive. And I can't get it out of my head."

"You can't stop thinking about a guy that kills people for money?" Johnny said with a certain tone Peter couldn't quite place.

"When you put it like that it sounds like I have a crush on him or something."

"Well do you?"

"I've only met him once! I do not have crush on a guy that I just met, I don’t even think I have crushes on guys." Johnny eyed him.

"Are you sure?"

"Johnny just because my dads are gay does not make me gay." Peter wasn't exactly sure where Johnny was going with that but he guessed, apparently wrongly.

"Peter I cannot believe you just said that, why would I of all people think that?" He wasn't sure, Johnny was pan, he had said so, he had told Peter first. Peter knew Johnny knew these things better than Peter did. Peter was just really confused. Gay? He hadn't even thought that he might be. With two dads you'd think he would but, his dads being his dads had just never been a thing, he never imposed the question onto himself.

"You’re right, sorry, I'm just kind of stressed I guess."

"I can tell." Johnny said in a monotone voice, looking  Peter felt bad for what he implied. Of course Johnny wouldn't assume that Peter was anything, he was just asking to ask, because he was curious. Peter scooted closer to Johnny, he shoved him lightly, shoulder to shoulder. Peter rushed to find something that would make Johnny smile in the seconds of awkward silence.

"Hey, remember when we were younger in like middle school when we would always come up here and you would throw fire at me and I would use the spider sense to dodge it." Peter smiled at Johnny hoping reminding him how much they tortured each other, usually on this very roof, would make him laugh. Peter didn't get a laugh but he did get a slight smirk and Johnny nudged him back.

"I hate you." Johnny said, still trying his hardest not to smile, and still not looking at Peter. Electing instead to looking forward, out to the city that surrounded them. Peter leaned his head against Johnny's shoulder.

"I know."


	4. Fucking Savages

Peter and Johnny only stayed that way for a few moments before Johnny got up.

"Wanna invite Gwen and Flash over to watch a movie or something?" He asked from behind Pete, who was still sitting and staring at the city below.

"Yeah sure, that'll be fun. You have pizza coming too right?"

"Dude the pizza! I ordered that thing hours ago, it should totally be here by now." Peter chuckled at Johnny's expression.

"Why don’t you go check on that and I'll text Flash and Gwen?" Johnny nodded,

"Alright, I'll be right back." Peter looked down at his phone, shot a text to both Gwen and Flash at the same time and Gwen replied within minutes with a 'Be there soon!'.

Some time after, Johnny reappeared with two large pizza boxes, a laptop, some blankets, and singular square pillow sitting atop the boxes.

"There's more blankets and pillows in the elevator." Peter nodded and went to get the remainder of what was in the elevator.

They set up the pallet of blankets and pillows a bit farther from the edge of the roof. Flash entered by the elevator that opened to the roof.

"Hey guys." He said walking towards the pile of blankets.

"Sup Flash, wasn’t sure if you were coming, you didn't reply."

"Yeah, I just thought I'd stop by." His smile twisted into a smirk.

"So what are we watching?" He sat next to Peter who was setting up the computer.

"Gwen's on her way so we'll figure it out then." Johnny said, sitting near the pizza as if he was guarding it.

"You think Gwen would mind horribly if we ate without her?" Johnny eyed the pizza.

"Oh thank god I'm starving." Flash scooted across the blankets to Johnny and they both dove into the pizza. Peter just made a disapproving face.

"You guys really couldn't wait? Fucking savages." Gwen appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind the pizza boxes. Peter knew she wasn't seriously hurt, she just liked messing with the boys. They both looked up as innocently as they could with cheese and pizza sauce dripping from their mouths.

Gwen simply plopped down and took a slice.

"I vote something gay!" Johnny shouted through his mouth full of pizza

"Johnny we're always watching crappy gay movies for you." Flash replied from his place on the makeshift mattress.

"Unfortunately it always becomes awkward porn and we're all dodging each other's glances." Gwen said sadly.

"It's not my fault people make shitty gay films, it's your vote Pete." Johnny glanced at Peter with a lopsided grin, his teeth showing and something in Peters chest hurt for a millisecond.

"Uh, you know me, I don't really give a shit." Peter finished setting up the computer and reached for a piece of pizza.

"C'mon Peter back me up." Johnny's eyes got real wide like he was pleading with Peter.

"I'll give you a blowjob." Johnny winked and Peter almost choked on his half eaten pizza.

"You're gross." Peter glared Johnny down after he recovered from almost dying a sad pizza death.

"Oh Johnny leave poor Peter alone." Gwen said from her space and Peter gave her a look that said bless you.

"So. Movie?" Flash made his way to sit in front of the oversized and most likely overpriced laptop that now showed the Netflix red logo across the screen.

Johnny made one last pleading look and made eye contact with Peter. Peter sighed deeply and he knew he would regret it later but he spoke up.

"You know, it might be cool to find something that's got a little bit of everything," Peter started. His eyes leaving Johnny's and looked to Flash and Gwen.

"There's a tv show and it's pretty cool, it's got this murder mystery vibe going and it has multiple romances developing but the main one is between these two guys, it's actually pretty cool." Peter explained the show to the best of his limited ability.

"A tv show though?" Flash complained.

"You guys can spend the night! It's already pretty late anyways, I'm interested in this show!" Johnny exclaimed.

"I can spend the night, it'll be fun, c'mon Flash, be cool." Gwen bumped shoulders and smiled her wide smile that could convince a saint that committing murder isn't that bad.

Flash shrugged, "fine, I'll probably fall asleep anyways."

They all situated themselves on the palette as Peter looked up the tv show.

"What's this called again?" Johnny asked, obviously happy he got his way.

"Eyewitness, the lead characters are both pretty good looking and their relationship develops throughout the show. There's also some cool other dynamics that happen but you'll see."

"Yes, cute boys in cute relationships is what I live for." Johnny excitedly says from where he's laying next to Peter who is next to Gwen on his other side. Flash was on the other side of Johnny and they're all laying on their bellies to see the laptop that finally loads all the way through.

Peter takes out his phone to send a message to his dads letting him know he's staying over and the first episode starts with the shot of a Jeep rolling into view.

About three to four episodes in, Flash, just like he said, was out for the count. The roof wasn't too chilly but it was chilly enough that the body heat was welcomed between the group. As they all came closer and closer to sleep, they subconsciously moved closer and closer together. Eventually the kids were somewhat sleeping on top of each other with pairs of arms and legs and other extremities all tangled and warm. Have you not known they were sleeping, it would've looked like a pile of limbs that someone hacked off other people. Peter slept soundly, surrounded by his friends. And not once did he see in his dreams one Hello Kitty accessory.

//

Back at the tower, both pairs of Superhusbands and Natasha were still discussing things of the 'saving the world' nature, now joined with Clint, Vision, Wanda, and Pietro. They were sat around the Avenger's-main living room of the tower. (The tower has about five main living rooms, this one's for the usual group of Avengers while others that are scattered on different floors carry a different variety of superheroes, or so Tony explains to everyone multiple times on why they're always in this one.)

There is a holographic screen floating in the middle of the room with a video recording of a small island country that has less than 500,000 residents currently residing. The video shows a young girl tied to a chair, with a bag over her head and cardboard sign sitting on her lap. Which read 'cut off one head, two more shall take it's place. Hail Hydra'.

"Gotta hand it to them, didn’t think they'd use correct punctuation." Clint said, perched on the arm of a couch. Steve and Bucky deeply sighed in unison.

"This means we're going over there no?" Pietro asked while picking out walnuts Bruce had set on the middle of the coffee table as if anyone was going to eat them.

"Some of us, we're not all needed over there." Tony said, muting the video but keeping the picture of the young girl up a few more seconds.

"Is that why Thor didn’t join us?" Wanda questioned from her place sitting next to Vision on the couch.

"Thor didn't join us because he's currently unreachable, outerspace, doing his space thing, he should be back soon though, from what he's shared with me and Bruce." Tony took one of the walnuts from the bowl and munched on it silently a few moments before Steve asked the question everyone else was wondering but waiting for him to ask.

"So who’s going?"

"I think it’s safe to say Tony and I have to go, it’s our technology there that’s supposed to be keeping the citizens safe. I think we made need Vision's assistance as well, anyone else is free to volunteer, but we can't take everyone."

"I'm going." Cap said sternly as if it wasn’t an option.

Bucky looked over at him, "Steve, you're not even going to talk with me about it?"

"I mean, I have to, it's my duty." Bucky looked strained and continued to try to talk Steve out of it. Which, he knew, was no use.

"I'll go too, I can get in there quickly without anyone noticing me, distract if I need to." Natasha spoke up and being the only person willing to do so, Clint spoke challengingly.

"Yeah, but so can I. I can go too, if you need me. If not, I can just stay here too, no biggie."

"I want to go, you might need someone quick who can get in, get the girl, and get out while you take down the bad guys." Pietro stopped staring at his walnut to give his input.

"I don’t think we'll be needing you, no offense birdie, just not enough room." Tony said to Clint, only slightly damaging his ego. Clint made eye contact with Pietro who had a smug smirk on his face and winked to Clint. He was ready to fight that bugger.

"I'll stay here, keep an eye on the kids, Peter, Billy, Tommy, I know they can handle themselves but, I can still look out for them, give Peter updates on you guys and give you updates on them." Wanda stated, still sitting closely to her husband.

Although Tommy and Billy lived with other people, Wanda and Vision still very much knew their sons, they went to the same high school as Peter and visited almost all the time at the Avengers Mansion. Wanda, wanting to be a part of their lives, tried the best she could to be something they could rely on, someone they could talk to and be there for them. She was aware of their own superhero group and was truly proud of them all. Although no one of the Avengers really knows exactly how to feel about Loki being a kid and part of the Young Avengers.

Bucky, knowing his efforts were for naught, gave in and volunteered himself. Bruce looked to him, empathetic, and then sadly.

"There's barely enough room for six of us on one jet and we're gonna only be able to take one to get there undetected by anyone. I'm sorry Bucky, but it's highly illogical for you to both go." He explained, hoping Bucky would understand. Bucky did, he understood, he knew that him and Steve couldn't always go together on the same missions.

"Alright, that's everyone, we'll need to suit up and get in the air quickly, let's get going guys." Tony moved from his place in the center of the room and pulled out his phone to give Peter a heads up that he might want to stay a few more nights at Johnny's and what exactly was going on. Even though, hopefully he was already asleep, Tony figured he'd see it in the morning.

Bucky looked to Steve solemnly, "Guess that moment of peace went by pretty quickly, huh?"

The others decided that was that and moved around the tower, the meeting adjourned, they were getting suited up and prepping for their leave. Steve and Bucky stayed where they were, standing off in the room.

"Hey, Buck, it's not gonna be a long one. Or a hard one. I'll be back before you know it." Steve took Bucky's hand in his and looked into his eyes.

"I know, you gotta do what you gotta do and I can't stop you. I just wish I could go with you." Bucky looked down at their intertwined hands and he realized how hard it was going to be to sleep without Steve by his side. Not as if he hasn’t before, but its been so long since he's had to.

"We'll be able to contact each other, I've got my high tech phone, you've got yours. We can Snapchat and all those other things you've shown me but I have yet to grasp." Steve smiled at Bucky hoping to cheer him up.

"You liar, you know perfectly well how to use Snapchat." Bucky chuckled and rolled his eyes at Steve.

"You know me too well Buck." they smiled at each other so hard their cheeks hurt, and Clint made a loud comment about how they should just get married already.

Bucky took a deep breath. "Be safe, jackass."

He pulled Steve into a hug and and Steve kissed the tip of his ear before letting go.

"I'm always safe, jerk." He gave Bucky one more quick kiss before following Tony.

"Punk!" Bucky shouted to Steve as he watched him disappear into a room that held a bunch of emergency equipment.

"It's almost frightening what we're willing to do for those we love." A voice came from beside Bucky and he looked over to see Wanda looking after where part of the team disappeared to.

"I would be as afraid as you are right now if Vis were more human. But I guess that’s where the human fault lies." She looked to Bucky and smiled.

"Steve may be human, but that is not a fault for him, it is where he gets his strength. He is stronger than human and therefore he will survive, you have no reason to fear for his life." Wanda chuckled to herself, "I keep telling myself the same thing about Vis, that I need not worry. And yet, I do anyways." Bucky smiled back to her and they shared a fond moment of understanding.

"Sometimes I'm fearing for my own life instead of his, he is going to be the death of me, worrying me all the time. I'll die early." He winked to Wanda, Clint walked toward them.

"You're brother," he pointed to Wanda, "is an asshat." Wanda giggled at Clint's statement and Bucky couldn’t help his smile.

"I cannot argue with you there."

They stayed at the tower waiting for the team to officially leave and then once the jet took air they went their separate ways. Bucky to his and Steve's rented apartment, Wanda back to the mansion and to check up on her sons, and Clint, god knows where he and Natasha actually live but it's somewhere close. They all made plans to get together the next day at the mansion and see if they could get in touch with the team. And to make sure they were reachable and how close they were to the island. They waved goodbye to each other and off they went.

//

Then next morning Gwen left early saying she had to go meet up with some of her friends and Flash left a little later mentioning something sporty.

Johnny and Peter didn't wake up except to wave goodbye and then went right back to sleep. They stayed asleep, huddled together pretty much until lunch time. Then Johnny got hungry. And there was no sleep when Johnny got hungry.

So he pushed and pulled at Peter until he very begrudgingly groaned and opened his eyes.

"What do you want Johnny, I'm tired."

"Ugh you're always tired. I'm hungry." Johnny made sure the end of his words were drawled out. Peter gave Johnny a look of death and refused to move.

"We can go get gross hotdogs from your favorite food truck or something?"

Peter groaned and rolled onto his other side.

"C'mon Peter, pleeeaaassse?" He got face to face with Peter on the palette and poked his nose. "we can fly through the buildings to get therree?" Johnny pleaded with Peter.

"Ugh, fine if you'll stop being annoying we can go get gross hotdogs."

"Yes! I knew you'd cave!" Johnny seemed overly excited and grabbed Peter's hand to help him sit up so that they were at the same height.

"I hate you." Peter looked straight to Johnny who was smiling largely. Peter shoved him hard, and he consequently got a hard shove back. Soon enough, they were just shoving each other until they were on their backs, laughing painfully and out of breath.

Peter's phone rang with a text message from somewhere on the roof and Peter asked Johnny to reach for it since it was closer to him. Johnny rolled his eyes but took Peter's phone in his hands.

"Text from the superdads, looks like you'll be staying with me a few more nights." Johnny passed the phone with a wink and sure enough, Peter looked down to see a text mentioning a quick mission and that Bucky and some others were staying here so if he had any questions he could ask them.

"Hm, looks like it." Peter stood and stretched, "are we going to go get those hotdogs or what?"

Johnny stood quickly, "Did you bring your web stuff?"

"Yeah, I figured we'd be able to get up to some trouble at some point." He smirked to Johnny and Johnny laughed. Peter found his bag and fixed his web-shooters around his wrists.

"Alright, web-head, let's go!" Johnny circled Peter with his fire surrounding his body.

They flew, well in Peter's case, webbed, around the city. Going in certain directions and staying pretty high to avoid wondering eyes. Although, Peter wasn't quite sure how a boy with flames circling his body and another with strings seemingly coming out of him didn't attract more attention. He guessed everyone was just too engrossed in their own lives to really care or bother to notice the two boys.

They found themselves on the ground after getting tired of chasing each other around the less crowded places of the city. The closest food stand was just a few feet away, Peter could almost taste the metallic taste of the hastily made hot dog. They get closer and from the his side view Peter swears he sees a horrifically familiar shade of red.

"Fucking shit." Peter swore under his breath. Johnny turned and gave him a quizzical look.

"What's wrong?" Peter stopped to look at Johnny and regain his bearings. Johnny looked behind him to see what he saw.

"Who is that?" Peter took a deep breath.

"You know that dude I told you about yesterday?"

"That's him?!" Johnny said unnecessarily loudly. Peter's eyes enlarged and he pushed Johnny hard so he would get the hint to just shut up.

"Holy shit Peter."

"What?" Peter turned to see Deadpool walking closer, with a hotdog in one hand and his full red and black getup still being worn.

"Sorry to bother you but I couldn’t help but overhear someone yelling and thought you might be in need of assistance." He said, chomping on the hotdog, his mask above his nose. Peter thought he saw something wrong with Deadpool's face, but before he could even comprehend what it might've been the mask was covering the whole of his face once more. Deadpool made a twisted smile that moved his mask.

"You look familiar kid." He pointed to Peter. "It could be I'm just making connections where there are none, but you have a very familiar body shape."

Peter sighed, "I'm not a kid."

"Ha! I knew it! You are the guy who foiled my evil plans a few weeks ago."

Johnny made his eyes leave the incredulous figure in front of him and turned to Peter, "Want me to get us out of this?" He whispered to Peter, hoping they could both just walk away without there being much reaction of the other guy.

Peter shook his head, "No it's fine, he's harmless really, just a lot of talk, go ahead and get us some food." Johnny hesitantly nodded and walked toward the food stand, looking back to eye the man in the red suit suspiciously.

"Cute boyfriend." He heard Deadpool say, almost disappointingly.

"He's not my boyfriend. Listen, are you stalking me? Because if so I'm gonna need you to stop." Deadpool laughed, Peter didn’t find it funny.

"As cute as you are, I don’t know you well enough to want to stalk you, sorry to disappoint" If it was possible, Deadpool's smile got larger and more twisted.

"What do you even-never mind, look just leave me alone will you?"

"You're the one that came up to me sweet cheeks"

"Uh, yeah, no, any way.."

"HOLY SHIT." Deadpool shouted, making Peter jump and a little ways forward, Johnny look their way in concern.

"You're the son of Iron Man and the Hulk oh my god, the love child of the superhusbands! I'm gonna need a moment this is huge!"

"Oh fuck." Peter sighed, because of course, of fucking course this guy knew who his dads were, of course he would recognize him. Why did bad things happen to good people? Without wanting to be there a minute more, Peter decided to leave the shocked Deadpool to rambling to himself about how cool he is for just meeting the superhusband's kid.

Peter was speed walking and didn’t stop before getting to Johnny, grabbing him and pulling him with him, not noticing that he totally made Johnny drop his hotdog.

"Dude! You totally owe me!" Peter didn't even acknowledge Johnny's despair.

"I'll fucking make you one or some shit I just, gotta get out of here." Peter swung himself at a building and didn't wait for Johnny to catch up.

Eventually, Johnny did catch up and flew next to Peter at his speed.

"So, he was nice." Johnny smiled at Peter as the city flashed by them.

"Fuck off." Peter looked sort of, off to Johnny, not like he usually looks when he webs himself across the city. He usually looks happy, free, there's this smile on his face that looks like it’s etched there. Like nothing could take away what he was feeling in that moment. Now, now he looked strained, there were lines on his forehead that weren't there before.

Peter landed on a tall building's roof and Johnny, not prepared to stop, pretty much collapsed after him.

"Why are you so stressed over this guy? I mean sure he's a mercenary but I've dated worse." Johnny plopped next to Peter where he was sitting on the ledge of the roof. Peter was crouched, not quite sitting completely on his butt but on his toes, like a monkey.

"Just do him, see what happens. If you're into it or not."

Peter looked murderous when he faced Johnny.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"C'mon! He's built like a fucking," he trailed off, at a lost for words, "I don’t know, but he's fucking built. Just flirt back once or twice, talk to him maybe. Just don't make it a habit of running away from your problems man."

Peter took a deep breath.

"I don’t know what to do."

Johnny snorted, "I think you're thinking too much about this."

Peter turned to face Johnny and Johnny felt like he was looking at himself a few years back when he was realizing what Peter is most likely realizing now. He recognized the confusion and worry in his face.

"Hey, now," Johnny put his hands on Peter's shoulders, "I know you're like the king of worrying but trust me on this."

Peter's worried expression stayed that way and Johnny tried to find something to say that would lighten his mood.

"If you don't do him I will." Johnny shrugged and Peter rolled his eyes.

"You would not." Peter slightly pushed Johnny and laughed.

"Actually you would, just because you're that type of awful."

Both peter and Johnny fell into a chorus of giggles.

"What can I say, I'm a people pleaser." He said, leaning a little into Peter.

"Shut up, you're a hoe is what you are." Peter leaned back.

"Hey! I'm not a hoe I can't even remember the last time I slept with someone!"

"That's because you were drunk." Pete laughed, "at Felicia Hardy's party?"

Johnny's eyes got wide, "oh god we didn't sleep together did we?"

"Oh my god no! Do you really not remember?"

Johnny struggled to remember which party Peter was talking about. He gasped as he recalled the night.

"Please tell me I did not make out with Harry Osborn." Johnny said scrunching his face up in disappointment at himself.

"And then you proceeded to ask, very loudly I might add, if any one had any condoms." Peter patted his back sympathetically.

Johnny slapped his own face with his hand, "why am I like this?" He asked the world rather dramatically.

"I ask myself the same thing about you all the time."

"Shut up you love me." Johnny smirked and elbowed Peter.

Peter laughed, "I'll let you think that."

Johnny put his hand over his heart and looked scandalized. Then proceeded to grab Peter in an attempted hug with his hands trapping Peter's arms to his sides.

"Admit you love me!" Johnny shouted, Peter was slightly afraid they would fall off the ledge of the roof if Johnny wasn't careful.

"Okay! Okay fine I love you now let go of me before we fall off!"

"First you have to promise me you'll attempt to talk to this guy instead of running away next time you see him." Johnny said in a more serious voice.

Peter sighed deeply.

"Fine." Peter drawled out.

"Good." Johnny replied.

"Now get off me you goof."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a shameless Eyewitness promo in this chapter, it's a really good tv show check it out if u haven't, pls support my sons


	5. Uncle Bucky Gives Good Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of roofs in this chapter, and Peter is feeling feelings.

It was cold when they decided to climb down the fire escape and start their way back to Johnny's house, the sun starting it's way down the sky. Johnny casually swung his arms across Peter's shoulders, smiling and hip-bumping him every other step. Peter felt calm in the comfortable atmosphere that the silence created. He's never noticed it before but Johnny's closeness created a warmth that Peter felt even in the sharp winds of the city night.

"What do you want to do when we get beck to my place?" Johnny asked, obviously not as comfortable with silence as Peter.

"We could watch a movie?"

"Yeah, or we could do something that's not totally lame." Johnny joked and Peter shook his head,

"Whatever, we can finish that sho-"

Peter stopped mid sentence, loud bop music being horribly sung along to by a voice that was horribly easy to recognize and struck Peter cold, the warmth Johnny created left immediately. They both looked above their heads, both of them were aware of who it was almost instantaneously, the unmistakable red covered legs swinging to the beat of the early Lady Gaga song at the ledge of an apartment building not too different than the one that Peter and Johnny had left a short time ago.

"Fuck." Peter was once more struck with the cold, finger-like, feelings of pure nervousness. Johnny turned so that he was face to face with Peter, and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"You know what you have to do." Peter stared at Johnny like he had just asked him to sever a child in half.

"What? What do you mean?" Peter asked in a panicky state, he wasn’t sure if he could handle two interactions with Deadpool in one day.

"Peter just go talk to him."

"I've tried that! Every time I just end up annoyed or confused."

"Sounds like you…" Johnny trailed off, "Not the point, but you know what they say, third times a charm?"

Peter rolled his eyes at the total asshead in front of him.

"I hate you."

"Just talk him up, figure him out, find out who he is, maybe get him to take off that goddamn mask. You got this Peter."

Peter looked into Johnny's eyes, he looked as sincere as anyone had ever looked at him before. If Johnny thought he should do this, maybe he should. He _could_ do this.

 Peter took the deepest breath of his life and knocked Johnny's arms from resting on his shoulders.

"Fine, wait for me at your house, I hope this doesn't take long." he risked taking a look above him, seeing the bottom of red covered feet still swinging to some 2008 hip hop tune.

Johnny smiled and ran a hand through Peter's hair to mess it up, "Get ready to spill all the beans to me when you get back home, I'll be waiting." Johnny winked to him before walking forward, turning around to give him a thumbs up before really heading home.

Peter took a few more shaky breathes and took a few minutes to pace a little.

He felt like a damn sixteen year old. Should he really? Should he not? Could he get away with fabricating a complete story to tell Johnny to get out of this? Was there any possibility of him believing it?

No, Johnny would totally be able to see straight through his lying face.

He stopped short half way through his pacing when he heard a voice.

"Kid? You doing okay?"

"Fuck." Peter whispered, well, he might as well just do it.

"Uh- I am Tony and Bruce's kid. The- uh, superhusbands kid." Peter shouted for lack of something better to start the conversation.

"Yeah! I knew it!" Peter rolled his eyes while Deadpool laughed and looked down at him from the ledge of a roof.

"Lonely down there? There's plenty of room up here." Deadpool's masked face held a grimace like feature.

"Uh, sure, I'll come up there. Hold up." Peter looked around for something to climb but then remembered the web-shooters that were still attached to his wrists. He slung himself up to the roof and landed on his feet. He walked towards Deadpool and plopped down next to him, sitting on his feet and looking basically anywhere but the man next to him.

"Nervous kid?"

"Stop calling me kid, is it really so hard?"

"You haven't really given me anything else to call you." Deadpool pointed out.

"My name is Peter, I thought you were a fan, you should know this." Peter tentatively joked.

"I do know, I just wanted you to say it." Peter laughed

"You're weird as shit."

"Says you, you're the one with webs coming out of your arms. I thought the Spider-Man thing was just a gimmick, but no you're like, a human spider."

"Actually, it's not _really_ coming out of me. See, it's a part of this web shooter, the web fluid fills it and it shoots when I trigger the mechanism. It's still a work in progress." Peter said quite quickly and Deadpool didn't quite catch all of it.

"Okay nerd."

Peter side-glared at him. "What was your name again?"

Deadpool gasped like he was offended. "You mean you don’t remember? I thought we had a connection Petey."

Peter laughed, "Okay ew, never call me that again."

"You have to remember my name before you can be making any demands, _Petey_."

"It's something like, Jackass, or Shithead, but I cant quite put my finger on which one." Peter joked, putting his finger on his chin and making a face as if he was thinking very hard.

"Oh you're the jackass Petey, now you'll never get rid of the pet names." Deadpool smirked through his mask and Peter looked straight into the mask that covered Deadpool's eyes.

Peter laughs, and thinks, _how can this guy that I havent seen the face of make such an impact in how I feel?_

"Why do I never see you without that mask?" Peter questioned, not realizing the weight of how personal that might be until he had already asked.

"Gotta keep the face under it a secret, superhero's curse."

"You're not a superhero though."

"Okay true."

"And you didn’t seem to mind sharing your identity with me." Peter continued, "so, what's with it?"

"Guess you'll have to keep hanging around me to find out." Deadpool reached somewhere invisible and got out a bright pink highlighter out of nowhere. He reached for Peter's arm and wrote a series of numbers very big on Peter's forearm.

"That's a number that'll only be valid for a week." Peter pointed a questioning look at Deadpool.

"Okay, weirdo."

"You could at least be a little more creative with your insults, we'll work on it." Peter hasn’t stopped looking at Deadpool's mask. Trying to figure out who was on the other side of it. Deadpool seemingly looked right back at him.

"You know you're staring at me?" Deadpool pointed out and Peter immediately felt his face become warm.

"Right, uh," Peter searched for a question he could ask to make up for his lack of conversational skills, "do you have someone? A significant other I mean." Deadpool laughed loudly and Peter found himself feeling a little less nervous.

"No, but there is this cute dude that's sitting next to me who thinks a hood and a bandana makes him invincible."

The first thing Peter thought was, _he thinks I'm cute_ , the second thing he thought was, "Hey, my hood and bandana haven't failed me yet."

"Okay Spidey, well I gotta blast. Shoot me a text sometime." Deadpool seemed to try to wink through his mask before picking up his little radio that was still playing an obnoxious sound and turned to travel to the other side of the building's roof.

"Wait," Peter started suddenly worrying about something totally different that the hadn't even thought of until now, "you can't tell anyone I'm Spider-Man." He looked up at Deadpool from his place on the side of the roof and said it seriously.

"Keep me busy enough and I might be able to not let it slip."

Peter laughed at that and before he could reply Deadpool had crossed the roof and had jumped off into the unknown.

 _Could have been worse_. Peter thought as he sat and digested what had just happened.

He decided to walk back to Johnny's, taking the time to think. And think, and think, until his head started to hurt and his vision got blurry. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. He wasn't sure what he wanted to feel.  He was sure thinking of Wade however. Wade, and his mask. Wade, and his jokes. Wade, and why he wanted to hide what he looked like. Wade, and how it irked Peter when he treated him like he was just a kid, which okay he was younger but like, by three years at the most. Wade, and how he was under Peter's skin already in the short amount of time that Peter had known him. Wade, and the over-sized pink letters scrawled on his forearm. Wade, and how curious Peter was about him.

//

The next day, Peter was on his way back to the tower, getting some things for the upcoming week to stay at Johnny's. He still couldn’t get the past night out of his head.

His entire body hurt with the confusion and worry. He wasn't sure, he couldn't be. All he knew was that the man on the other side of that mask was driving him crazy. He thought about him, dreamt about him. He needed help, he couldn’t be sure without asking questions. He needed someone who had already lived through this. Johnny is amazing but he's just not what Peter needs to answer his questions, and his dads would be nothing but supportive but they would also ask too many questions.

Peter thought about the many, _many_ , adults he had in his life and which one would be most willing to answer his questions, and most likely not have a problem with keeping it from his dads.

He reached for his phone and dialed Bucky's number.

"Yo kid! I was wondering when I should call you and talk to you about your dads, guess you beat me to it." Bucky started talking rapid and he sounded out of breath and there was a lot of noise in the background.

"Uh, yeah I guess, Bucky are you good?" Peter asked through the phone.

"Yeah dude I'm good- aw no! Not in the fridge! Come back here- ugh, just a minute Peter, hold on." Peter heard Bucky set down his phone somewhere and then some rustling around and barking, _did Steve and Bucky get a dog recently?_

He heard the phone move again and Bucky was back on the other side of the phone.

"Whatcha need Pete?" Peter was a little hesitant, but then remembered who he was talking to. Bucky is probably one of the most understanding people he's ever met. He'd totally understand why he wasn’t yet comfortable with his dads knowing what he doesn't even know for sure yet.

"Um, are you busy right now?"

Bucky huffed a laugh, "Is it important?"

"Yeah, I mean, to me it is, it's not like a national threat or anything."

"Say no more, you can come to my place right? I don’t think I'll be able to make it out of this apartment without bringing this damn dog with me and I don’t know where your dads stand on pets in the tower."

"Yeah man, no problem, I'm actually walking right now and not far from your place. When did you and Steve get a dog anyways and why am I just hearing of it now?" Peter asked in a joking manor stopping in his place on the sidewalk in order to find where he would need to cross to get to Bucky and Steve's small apartment.

"Uh, long story I'll let you in on it when you get here." Peter laughed and continued to walk down the busy sidewalk.

"Okay I'm just around the corner." Peter crossed one more crosswalk before reaching the doors of Bucky's apartment building.

He hung up the phone as he made his way through the opening doors and went up the elevator. He reached Steve and Bucky's apartment door and before he could pick up his hand to knock, an eruption of loud barks and what sounded like scratching on the door came from the other side. Bucky opened the door and quickly crouched down near the large dog.

The dog was a golden retriever, big and with dirty looking yellow fur. Peter bent down next to Bucky and pet him on the head. The dog, not Bucky.

"What's his name?" Peter asked, the dog flopping down on his back as if demanding belly rubs, his tongue hanging out of his  mouth.

"I- uh, don’t really know yet to be completely honest. Just adopted him today so I've only really been thinking about how the hell I'm gonna get all his dog food out of the car without him following me and then running out in the middle of the street" Bucky said, still sat on the floor next to Peter, scratching at the dog's backside.

"Wait, does Steve know about him?" Peter asked suddenly realizing that Steve wasn't there and made the conclusion that he most likely went on the mission. Bucky slowly looked at Peter with a slightly guilty look on his face.

"Maybe?" He said very unconvincingly in Peter's professional opinion.

"Oh my god! You adopted a dog without talking to your boyfriend! That's gotta be like relationship one-o-one dude, oh this is hilarious. How do you think he'll react?" Peter asked, cackling at Bucky's slightly defeated look.

"Shut up, I missed there being someone else in the apartment and I caved when I walked by him getting groceries this morning. Who on earth thought it was a good idea to put a pet adoption center next to a shopping market?" Bucky spurted and Peter's laughing was replaced with a wide grin.

"Bucky Barnes you are the biggest sap I've ever met, and I live with two scientist husbands, nerds are like the sappiest people. But you sir, have just beat them. Steve's been gone what? Two, three days and you already miss him enough to get a dog that is basically a Steve?"

"Hey! He doesn’t totally resemble Steve." The dog rose from the ground just to plop right back down at Bucky's feet where they were crossed in front of him.

"He's not really helping your case."

"I already regret inviting you over." Bucky playfully glared at him and the dog licked the side of Bucky's face. Bucky was no longer glaring.

"Is there a reason to you coming over here and totally dragging me and my reasoning for adopting a dog or did you come just to make fun of me?" At that Peter sat up a little straighter, removing his hands from the dogs coat of fur and started to twiddle hid hands in his lap. Suddenly forgetting all his words and wondering which way was the best to start a conversation like this.

"Woah kid, you look legitimately scared. What's the matter?" Buck asked seriously, scooting closer to Peter on the floor of the apartment.

"Want some tea? I've been trying to figure out this new brewing style, it might be good. Then you can tell me why your all," Bucky waved his hands up and down to motion to all of Peter's presence. Bucky stood up, unfortunately for the dog. He gave his hand out for Peter to take and Peter knew, in that moment, Bucky had gone full Uncle Mode and he couldn’t refuse his tea.

They maneuvered from the apartment's opening floor to the kitchen that was to the right after you walk in. Bucky had Peter sit down on the other side of the kitchen's open framing that connected to a row of a bar type thing that sat a couple of people. Bucky turned in the kitchen, facing the many cabinets and started to reach for things, like a coffee brewer.

"So Peter, what's got you all spaced out and shit?" Bucky asked still facing the cabinets and started brewing hot water. The dog came and sat next to Peter's chair so Peter scratched behind his ear for something to do.

"Well," Peter thought about the best way to phrase this. He knew he's heard Deadpool's name around but he couldn’t quite place whether it was good or bad, knowing Wade it was probably bad, but still, that explicit information could be kept to himself. "I may have, uh, met someone. And I have never really felt like this and I'm not sure I understand these feelings that I'm experiencing and I thought, you might be the most qualified to help me out. Figuring out all these feelings I mean, you know?"

Bucky turned to face him with his brows drawled in to scrunch up in the middle of his forehead.

"This person a dude? Is that why you're coming to me with this?" Bucky didn't look as concerned as he did earlier when they were sitting on the floor, but his voice didn’t give away whether he didn’t want to be in this conversation or not.

Peter shifted in his chair and looked down to see the dog huffing and panting and nudging at Peters hand to keep petting him.

"Yeah, he is." Peter took a deep breath. This was fine, Bucky wouldn’t tell anyone unless Peter asked him to. He knows that. He looked up to face Bucky and he saw that Bucky had grabbed two mugs from a cabinet and filled the with whatever new tea he had bought and boiling hot water.

He set the mug in front of Peter and stood there waiting for Peter to continue.

"The thing is," Peter continued, "I don’t really know if I like-like him you know?"

"You know you sound like a middle schooler when you say that, right?"

Peter rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the chuckle that followed.

"I understand where you're coming from though, don’t get me wrong." Peter sat up in his chair, knowing that Bucky was about to tell him about his background like an old grandpa, which, Peter thought, wouldn’t be entirely inaccurate.

"I mean some kids just know, they don’t need to question it and they always kinda knew they were different. It took more than being different for me to figure it out though. You know,  The whole country wasn't quite ready to accept gays and people like me, and I just thought I was like everyone else.

"Me, knowing Steve before the serum, he was just this little guy that I knew I didn't have to protect but I wanted to. He didn't really want me to do anything for him, but I did of course, and I helped him when he was sick, and I made sure he ate, beat up the other guys. I did it because I cared for him. It was just normal for us to act like family around each other no matter what the neighbors thought. I just didn't know there was a little something more than just familial feelings stirring around. It took a bit for me to fully accept those feelings, you might be going through the same thing." Bucky looked at Peter with raised eyebrows.

Peter chewed on his lip, thinking about how to respond, thinking about if Bucky was right.

"I just don't know, I'm so confused. It's feels like there's this weight at the bottom of my stomach and I know it won't go away unless I figure this out."

Bucky nodded his head, "I would talk to someone more your age, someone who might be closer to what your going through, what about that Johnny kid you're always with? I know that kid isn't straight."

"I don’t think he'll be much help, he just accepts everything as it comes, he had no problem with accepting himself, no matter if anybody else would."

"Then find someone else who would be willing to tell you their experiences, I'd ask Wanda for her son's info, he's about your age, and he's a superhero. Just see what he has to say, then do some of your own experiencing, "  Bucky smiled at Peter from where he was standing in the kitchen.

Peter looked down at the dog that was sat at his feet and pondered over this.

"When are you gonna tell Steve about the dog?" He asked

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Don't  tell your fathers before I can tell Steve, please." Peter laughed at Bucky's strained expression. 

"Stop laughing at me kid! I'll tell him," Bucky paused, "it might be a few seconds before he comes back home but I'll tell him."

"If you say so Bucky." Peter scratched at the dog's ears, "you have to name him something, you can't just call him 'Dog'."

Bucky moved from his place in the kitchen and sat next to the dog, "I know, I know, if you think of any names, let me know." Bucky gave the dog a belly rub and he licked his face.

"I'm not gonna rush you out or anything but I think Wanda's dying for something to do since half the team left."  Peter nodded and stood up to head towards the door.

"Thanks Bucky, I appreciate it." Peter smiled at Bucky from the doorway.

"Anytime kid, you know your always welcome in times of teenage crisis."

Peter rolled his eyes before leaving the dog and Bucky saluting to him from the floor.


End file.
